The present invention relates to a system for detecting the neutral range state and driving range state in an automatic transmission for a vehicle.
In an automatic transmission, the idling speed in the driving range is different from the idling speed in the neutral range because of the difference in load. The difference between the idling speeds must be adjusted by an adjusting device. In order to perform such an adjustment, it is necessary to detect whether the automatic transmission is in the neutral range or the driving range. However, provision of an additional switch for such a particular purpose will raise the manufacturing cost and make the construction complicated.